Suki's Surprise
by Misao2008
Summary: Suki just moved into her new house. Things were going well, until she goes into a magic shop and is given a mysterious bracelet. She never really thought much about ghosts and such...until a ghost named Katsu appeared in her house. Finished!
1. The Bracelet

**Suki's Surprise**

I was inspired to write this story after reading 'Haunted' by hikosmymanfriend, some things are very similar, and I have permission to use these ideas from hikosmymanfriend. I am not copywriting.

I also do not own RuroKen or any of its characters.

" "= Talking

' '= Thinking

**Chapter 1: The Bracelet**

Suki sighed as she finished unpacking. "Well, that should be everything… **_Now_** what am I supposed to do?" It had been a week since her 22nd birthday, and she'd finally saved up enough to move out of her parent's home. But things weren't going as planned. She'd always liked the idea of living in her own house, and it _was_ a nice house, two stories with the bedroom on the second floor. So much room… **_Too_** much room. Since she'd moved to Kyoto she'd been pretty much alone, her parents had visited once soon after she'd arrived, but since then… "Enough complaining! I need to do something to take my mind of this!!"… "I know! I'll go shopping!" Yes, shopping, if there was one thing Suki liked it was shopping, and the thought of all those stores she'd never been to… "Hee, hee, hee, hee! Maybe I can get a job somewhere too!" and with that she grabbed the keys to her car and drove to the nearest shopping center.

Suki noticed a strange shop out of the corner of her eye… " 'Maya's Magic shop' that sounds interesting, maybe I should check it out." Suki went into the shop and noticed a strange bracelet; it had a silver chain, and a mysterious blue stone hanging on it. _'A sapphire maybe?'_ She reached out to pick it up.

"Do you like it?"

"**EEEK!**" Suki shrieked, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" She said rather timidly to the older woman now standing in front of her.

"You can have it if you want." Said the old woman in a slightly deceptive tone.

"Umm, you mean… _Free?_ Really I can pay…" said Suki, a bit confused by all this.

"Oh, but I _**insist**_. It's a good luck charm it'll make your dreams come true." The old woman was smiling eerily, as she handed something else to Suki. "I'll give you this too, it will ward of ghosts."

"Huh? It's just a box and… **_why_** won't it open!?" Suki exclaimed.

"No-one knows what's inside, the key was never found… but a magical force emanates from it, I can sense these things. It will protect you from harm." Said the old woman, who seemed disturbingly happy about giving these things away.

"…I guess I _could_ use some good luck… It couldn't hurt." So Suki took the box from the old woman, and went on with her shopping spree.

That evening when Suki finally got home she was happy, and tired, for she had found a job as a waitress in a restaurant not far away. She would start working tomorrow. "…I'll take a quick shower, then go to bed." She yawned, then put the box and bracelet on the coffee table and walked off. She was halfway up the stairs when she heard a loud

**-THUMP-**

She walked back to the table only to find the box on the floor.

"But…_**How**_? What could have caused this to fall?" Suki wondered as she put it back on the table, but as she turned around she realized someone was standing there.

"What the!? How'd you get in my house!? And who are you!?" Suki tried to shove him away but…

"**EEEK!!** " She exclaimed as her hands went through him.

"Y-You!? Are you-" Suki was interrupted before she could finish.

"A ghost? Yes, as for why I'm here…I don't really know…" said the stranger in a slightly depressing way…

"G-Get outta my house you stupid ghost!!" Suki yelled as she pointed to the door.

The ghost tried to leave, but to his surprise was thrown back in by an unknown force…

"Why can't you leave!? I don't want a stupid ghost living with me!!"

…

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop yelling at me, and my name's **_Tsunan_**…not stupid ghost…I'd also appreciate you calling me by my name…" Tsunan said in an increasingly depressing tone…

**End of Chapter 1**

Authors Notes: The story might be easier to understand if you know a little more about Suki. She is 22 years old, has long, dark reddish-brown hair, which she usually has tied up in a ribbon (like Kaoru), has purple-blue eyes, and is a little shorter than Tsunan. Personality-wise she is almost opposite of Tsunan, she's like Misao but not quite as Happy-Go-Lucky.(She has Misao's temper though, heh heh heh heh)

Well? How was it? This is my first attempt at writing anything other than a school report (which I'm usually no good at). If you see any way you think I could improve my story I'm open to suggestions. And constructive criticism too! Please review, it would make me happy to know someone's reading this!

Sorry that this chapter is so short, it was two pages front to back on paper. I'll make sure to make the next chapters longer.


	2. Stupid Ghost

**Suki's Surprise**

" "= Talking

' '= Thinking

**Chapter 2: Stupid Ghost.**

"So, Tsunan, why exactly can't you leave?"

"…If I knew that don't you think I would have done something?"

"…"

"What's wrong _now_?"

"…Are you always this gloomy?"

"…" '_**Gloomy** she says, grr… how'd I get into this mess…'_ Tsunan thought angrily to himself. "Are you always such an inconsiderate brat?"

"**WHAT? Grrr! If you weren't already dead I'd…"** Suki looked over at the box on the table._ 'The box, of course! Hee hee hee hee…' _She took the box off the table and walked to the door. "Take _**this**_!" She yelled as she threw the box into her yard. Before Tsunan could realize what had happened, he was also thrown out the door.

"**Wha-What the heck!?"** "How'd you do that brat!?" Tsunan lost his usually cool (and gloomy) demeanor for a moment, as he stared confused at Suki and then the box.

_'**HA HA HA HA!!** I can't believe that actually worked'_ she giggled as she looked at the very confused ghost sitting in her yard.

"The name's Suki ya got it!?"

"…"

"But of course…you can call me **Teya** if you want." She looked rather hopefully to Tsunan.

"…_**Teya**_?"

"**Yes?" **She happily replied.

"Why do you want me to call you that? By the way you were yelling at me I thought you were gonna drop the box in a gutter or something…so why tell me your nickname?"

"Well, _**maybe**_ I'll let you stay _**if**_ you're a little nicer, _**and**_ you call me Teya."

"…I guess I don't have much of a choice…" Tsunan muttered "At least it's better than being thrown out in the street…considering I can't go far from that stupid box…"

There was a moment of silence between the two before Tsunan said something.

"…Can I come in? Or by letting me stay did you mean in your yard?"

"Hmm? I guess I should let you in…someone might think I'm crazy if they see you in my yard."

Tsunan thought for a moment before responding. "Nah, you'd just look like an idiot talking to yourself" _'Heh, heh, heh… wonder how she'll react.'_

"…**WHAT!?**"

"You know, you _really_ shouldn't yell so loud or someone really will think you're crazy" Tsunan was almost smiling, _almost _as he said that. "You know… you're the only one who can see me right now…so if someone saw you… you'd appear to be carrying on a conversation with… a box…oh, I don't think anyone else can hear me either."

Tsunan _**really**_ should know better than to make fun of Suki, but it was just so fun to watch her lose her temper.

"_Really_?" A slightly evil grin came to Suki's face, as thoughts of leaving him in the yard filled her mind. _'I really shouldn't…but…he doesn't need to know that, and he __**did**__ just call me a crazy idiot…hee, hee, hee…'_ "Well then, Tsunan, I guess you'll be staying in the yard tonight." _'Hee, hee, hee, hee! I'm __**sooo**__ bad!'_

Tsunan looked a bit shocked as she turned around and slammed the door behind her.

"W-What?… Hey! You can't do that! Let me in!"

It took Suki all she had to keep from laughing like crazy, as the confused ghost yelled at her.

_'Ha, ha, ha, ha!! This is too good…it's almost a shame to let him in, but…I really should.'_

Suki opened the door and nearly couldn't control laughter.

"…Just kidding! Ah, ha, ha, ha! You shoulda seen the look on your face…Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha!!" She broke into a laughing fit as she reached for the box to bring it in. Tsunan only stared at her, obviously unhappy about this but the last thing he wanted was for Suki to change her mind, so he stayed quiet.

She sat the box back on the table so Tsunan could come in, then started cooking dinner.

"So, Tsunan…do ghosts sleep?"

"Hm? No, not to my knowledge" _'we just get thrown out doors by angry girls.'_ Tsunan thought unhappily to himself…not that he was ever really happy.

"Do ghosts get hungry?" At that Tsunan stared blankly at the girl.

"……" '_What part of __**GHOST**__ doesn't she get!?'_

"_**No.**_" He said, trying hard not to lose his temper.

"How would I eat when I can't touch anything?" Suki thought about this for a moment.

"I guess you're right…then what _**can**_ you do?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but stopped himself when he realized what he was about to say… _'get thrown out doors by angry girls!? I can't believe I almost said that.'_

"Umm…nothing I guess…" was the only reply he could think of.

Suki went to bed after she ate dinner, and after telling Tsunan to stay downstairs (or else I might add). He complied, but by midnight was getting really bored.

"Dang it! Am I gonna spend the rest of my-" Tsunan stopped, realizing how stupid he was about to sound. _'__**Life?**__ Ha! I'm already dead! …The rest of forever's more like it.'_

"I sure wish I had something to do…but-wait? Aren't ghosts supposed to be able to move things?" So Tsunan decided to try using his powers…the next morning…

"…Tsunan"

"…uh…Yes?"

"_**Why**_, might I ask, is my stuff all over the floor?"_ 'I'm gonna kill him! To bad he's already dead…'_ "_**WELL?**_"

"uh…I was…um…"_ 'think idiot think! I guess I just have to tell her the truth…or, some of it.'_ "I… got really bored last night…and figured I'd see if I had any, uh 'ghost powers' I suppose, and well…somehow I managed to move things, but, when I tried putting them away…nothing happened…sorry?"

"_Fine_, but if this happens again… well, you should know by now…"

"Y-yes ma'am"

Suki went back upstairs, and after a while, came back down… In, what looked like… A waitress outfit?

**End of Chapter 2**

There you have it! Chapter 2 is done.

Again, I do not own RuroKen or any of its characters.

I give thanks to hikosmymanfriend for allowing me to use her ideas, and for writing the story that inspired me(and also for writing my first review, Thanks!).


	3. Suki's Job and Tsunan's Plot

**Suki's Surprise**

" "= Talking

' '= Thinking

**Chapter 3: Suki's Job, and Tsunan's Plot**

"Umm…Why are you dressed like that?" Tsunan quickly regretted asking as Suki started glaring at him. "But, it doesn't really matter- I mean…you can wear whatever you want."

"Hmf! I'll have you know this is my work outfit…_**Some**_ people around here have to work for a living ya know!"

Tsunan decided to shut up now, as she grabbed the keys and slammed the door behind her.

"_**I swear! **_Can that stupid ghost _ever_ say anything nice?" Suki said angrily to herself, as she got in the car and drove to work.

_'…**What **is her point?…I'm a **ghost**, I don't need money…and even if I did, she's the only one who can see me…"_

Awhile later, Suki arrived at work. _'Oh! I forgot to tell Tsunan not to mess with my stuff, I don't think he will…__**but if he does**__…'_

"Oh my, aren't you just adorable!"

"_**Miss Tae**_…don't say _that_, it's embarrassing!"

"Sorry, come with me to the kitchen, please, I'll get you started…you _**CAN**_ cook, right?"

"…Well, _**Duh**_, I wouldn't be here otherwise!"

"Just checkin', dear."

(Ring any bells? Most RuroKen fans should now where she works by now.)

So Suki started her first day of work, while, back at her house, Tsunan is dying of boredom. (Well, he's _already dead_, but you get the idea)

"**Dang!** If only I could touch things, then I could draw or something…hm?"

He noticed something shiny on the table; it was the bracelet Suki had been given.

'_I feel like I'm being drawn to it…'_ "I guess it couldn't hurt to try."

Tsunan was surprised that he'd been able to pick it up. "Well, _**it did**_ come from the same place _**I**_ did, so…" He said, as he walked towards the kitchen door.

"I wonder what it-**Urf!**" Tsunan was even more surprised when he'd walked _**straight into**_ the door and **_not_** gone through it.

"…What!?" _'so __**that's**__ what it does.'_ Tsunan thought as he looked at the bracelet.

"I can't wait to tell Suki about this…_or_…I could _**not**_ tell her, and get my revenge for yesterday…" _'heh, heh, heh, that silly girl will never see it coming."_

"Ahh-_**CHOO!**_"

A sneeze could be heard from the Akabeko, as Tsunan started plotting his revenge.

"Oh my, are you all right, dear?"

"I'm fine, it's just a sneeze."

"I've heard that you sneeze when someone speaks ill of you."

"_Really_? But who would do that? I've never made any enemies…unless…"

_'grr, I bet it's that **STUPID**, **SUPER-DEPRESSING**, **GLOOMY**, **CREEP**, Tsunan!'_

She started growling, as four sneezes could be heard from her house.

"Strange, I didn't think ghosts could sneeze…Oh well, back to plotting my revenge."

Back at the Akabeko.

"**Wow**, Suki! You're doing great! Why don't you take a break from cooking. Would you like some lunch?"

"Hm? Oh, sure, I was starting to get a little hungry."

"There aren't many customers right now, so why don't we eat lunch together, dear."

"Ok."

So Suki and Tae finished up a few chores, then sat down to eat.

"So…why did you want to eat with me?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you, you've done so well for your first day. I bet your family'd be proud."

"Sigh… They're just glad to have me out of the house…and it wouldn't matter anyway, they live in Tokyo, they're to busy to come visit…"

"_So…_you haven't made any friends here?"

"hmm?…" _'Well, there's Tsunan…but he's so mean to me…I kinda feel bad though…I mean __**really**__, I'm no nicer to him.'_

"Suki?"

"Huh-what?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I just spaced out for a minute…"

So Tae and Suki finish their lunch, while back at the house, Tsunan has come up with a plan.

"…Perfect. Now I need a bucket, some water, and something to tie it with."

After finding a bucket and some string, Tsunan starts preparing for his revenge.

"…? What _is_ this? Hmm…yesterday she turned that knob…and water came out…? Like this? _**Oh**_, I see… what a strange well…" Tsunan yawned as he waited for Suki to get home from work. "She said she'd be back by 5, hmm…shouldn't be to long…maybe I should hide, she's not gonna be happy…but then I wouldn't be able to see her reaction _soo…_" Tsunan took of the bracelet and put it back exactly where he got it from, and after a few minutes was able to become invisible. "It worked! Now she can't yell at me!"

Back at the Akabeko, Suki was getting ready to leave.

"Bye, Miss Tae! See you tomorrow!"

"Okay, dear!"

Suki got in her car and drove off.

'_I wonder how Tsunan's doing…he must be bored by now…I hope he hasn't messed with my stuff again.'_ "No point in worrying, I'll be there soon enough."

When Suki arrived she noticed it was quiet…_**Too**_, quiet.

"Tsunan? Where are you?" She opened the door to the kitchen, when all of a sudden

**-SPLASH-**

"**TSUNAN!!! YOU'RE DEAD!!!"**

'_Heh, he, heh, she's gonna kill me again when she finds me…but __**maybe **__by tomorrow she wont be as mad.'_

Suki was now furious, as she stomped into the living room, grabbed the box, and headed upstairs.

'_huh? What is she doing?'_ Tsunan followed, still invisible.

"**I don't know where you are right now, but you can't go far from this!!"**

She yelled as she hurled the box out of the second floor window.

"**N-NO!! W-WAIT!!" **

Too late, he had already been flung out the window.

"**UNF**!!" He landed with a thud as he hit the ground below.

"Good thing I wasn't wearing that bracelet…or that _really_ could have hurt." Tsunan muttered as he got to his feet.

"That hurt you brat!"

"…_**Y-You**_…**STUPID GHOST**!!" Suki yelled as she started crying. "You're nothing but a _**Gloomy**_, _**depressing**_, _**inconsiderate**_, _**heartless**_, **JERK**!!!! Now **GO AWAY!!! I HATE ****you!!"**

Tsunan was shocked.

"she…hates me?…but why? I was just…that brat, I-…_I…never called her by her name…not once_…maybe I should apologize…"

**End of Chapter 3**

Author notes: So there you have it. Suki works at the Akabeko…Though, in RuroKen the Akabeko's in Tokyo. Should I change it to Sae and the Shirobeko? If so please tell me when you review. And don't worry, the story _will_ have a happy ending.

I've drawn two pictures of Suki, one in normal clothes, and one in her waitress' uniform…does anyone know if I can attach pictures to my story? It didn't say anything about it in the rules.

And finally, chapter four should be done by the end of the week, so please be patient.

Right! Almost forgot, I do not own RuroKen or any of its characters.

And if you like my story then I recommend that you read 'Haunted' by hikosmymanfriend as well. My story was based on it, and, _in my opinion_, her story is better.


	4. Apologies

**Suki's Surprise**

" "= Talking

' '= Thinking

**Chapter 4: Apologies**

"Suki! Wait!!"

"_**Shuddup!!!**_ I don't wanna hear it!!" Suki yelled, as she slammed her window shut, crying all the while.

Tsunan tried to get back in the house, but when he reached the door, he was thrown back into the yard.

'_I'm such an idiot! She wouldn't be so mad if I'd just apologized…but __**noo**__, instead I yelled at her and called her a brat…__**Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!**__ Why am I so __**stupid!?**__…'_ Tsunan thought angrily as he pounded his head.

"I wonder…" Tsunan said eying the box. "If I can move small things with my powers than _maybe_…" Tsunan tried his best to move the box inside, but it barely moved an inch…

After hours of trying he finally made in into the house, and by morning was waiting for her in the living room.

'_She should be awake by now, why hasn't she come down yet?'_ Tsunan wondered as he slowly made his way up the stairs and cautiously opened her door.

"…_**Suki?**_" He asked softly as he entered her room, only to find her sleeping, but…

'_She's… crying, in her sleep? Did I upset her that much?'_ "Suki-" Tsunan reached out to wake her up, but… _'Of course I can't touch her…I'll go get the bracelet.'_

After retrieving the bracelet he went back up to her room.

"Su-…I mean, Teya, wake up, you're going to be late…" he shook her arm gently, but she still didn't wake up.

"I said, **WAKE UP TEYA!!!**"

"huh? Tsunan?…**You jerk!** I thought I told you to go away!! Now **GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!**" She slapped him as hard as she could…and to her surprise, she hit.

"**OUCH!!** What did you do that for?"

"_**HM!?**_**"** She noticed the bracelet on his arm. "Hey, that's mine! Give it back!!"

"Huh? Oh, you mean _this_?" Tsunan took off the bracelet, and Suki swiped it back from him. She tried slapping him again, but this time it didn't work…

"What?"

"If you take that, you can't hit me…" _'…What is __**wrong**__ with me!? I make it sound like I actually __**want**__ her to hit me'_ "Listen Teya, You don't have time to be angry at me…you're gonna be late for work…"

"Wha-**WHAT**!? It's 9 o'clock already! I don't have time for you!!" Suki jumped out of bed, threw the bracelet, and ran out the bedroom door, waitress outfit in hand. The bracelet, of course, hit Tsunan square in the forehead.

"Ow! She hurts me even when she's not trying to…" He said to himself as he rubbed his forehead _'What have I gotten myself into…Teya didn't even notice that I said her name…I guess she's still mad…'_

Tsunan went down to check on her, and found her running around in a panic.

"Huh? Teya! Calm down, you're not accomplishing anything!"

"_**Shuddup!**_ I said I don't wanna hear it!" She said angrily, as she picked the box, ran upstairs, and hurled it, and him, back out her bedroom window.

"UNF!!…" _'…She won't even listen to me…'_

After quickly getting dressed, she grabbed the keys, and ran to her car, leaving Tsunan in the yard…again…

'_It's a good thing she threw this at me…now I can just carry the box in, but…She still hates me…'_"I know what I can do!"

So Tsunan got busy with his plan, while Suki was arriving at work.

"_sigh_…I hope I'm not fired…" She said to herself as she walked into the Akabeko.

"Oh, Suki! You're here"

"I'm _soo_ sorry Miss Tae, I-…" _'What do I tell her? My ghostly roommate made me angry, so I couldn't sleep? She'd think I'm crazy!'_ "-I, forgot to set my alarm clock last night…I didn't mean to sleep so late! It won't happen again." Suki bowed in apology to Tae, hoping she wouldn't be angry.

"It's all right dear, I understand, better late than never."

Suki started cooking, and doing her other chores, but all she could think about was Tsunan…She accidentally burned the rice, the water boiled over, and twice she tried to serve fish…that was still _**alive**_…

"Suki…are you alright? What's bothering you?"

"It's all his fault…_stupid jerk_…" Suki mumbled under her breath.

"What are you talking about? All _whose_ fault?"

Suki gasped when she realized she'd said that out loud.

"I-I didn't say anything! Y-you must be imagining things!"

"Suki, dear, you can't lie to me…now tell me what happened before you give our customers food poisoning." She said, pointing to the plate she was carrying. She was about to serve _**ANOTHER**_ live fish…

"huh-**ACK**! I forgot to cook it!?" Suki shrieked, when she realized what she was doing.

So Tae convinced Suki to sit down and tell her what was wrong.

"Okay, Suki, who upset you?"

"umm…well, you see…I had a friend staying with me…until he can find a place to stay, and…well, yesterday he…uh…pulled a prank on me. I was _really_ mad, so I kicked him out of my house, and yelled at him…I was so mean to him…sniff (Suki starts crying) I called him a gloomy heartless jerk…and that's not even the half of it…I bet he hates me now…sniff…sniff"

"Suki, it's all right…I'm sure he's forgiven you, that's what friends do…"

"but, this morning when he tried to apologize…all I did was yell at him, again…I told him to go away!"

_'Oh my… this is going to be a long day…'_

While Tae was trying her best to comfort Suki, Tsunan was working on his 'Plan'.

"…? Am I supposed to draw with this? Hmm…I saw her push the end, and then write with it…Oh I see…how far into the future _**am**_ I? I'll have to ask later…"

Hours passed by, and Suki finally came home. Tae must have said succeeded, because she seemed to be back to her usual, cheerful self.

"I'm home! …Tsunan? Are you…here?"

"Oh, Teya! You're finally back! I have something to give you!" he said…_happily?_…as he handed her a piece of paper.

"_**Hm?**_…you're giving me a piece of paper?"

"No, silly, look on the other side of it!"

"_**WH-WHA!?**_"Suki was shocked when she saw what he'd given her.

"D-did _you_ make this!?"

"Well, who else could have?"

"But you're…so good! I-it looks just like me!"

"You know.. I used to be a part time Nishiki painter, so, it's really nothing…"

"…? A _what_?"

"Oh, never mind, I sold ink paintings, and was rather popular…okay Teya?"

"Thank you Tsunan…**WAIT! **Did you just call me Teya!?"

"Only for the fifth time…and while we're talking about nicknames…why don't you call me Katsu…"

"Katsu? Why?"

"Well, it's not as weird as your nickname, but it's what my friend used to call me…"

"…_WEIRD?_ What's so _normal_ about _your_ nickname?"

"Well…for starters it's part of my _real_ name, Tsunan Katsuhiro…Suki and Teya don't even share a letter…"

"Tsunan Katsuhiro…" Suki just stared at him for a minute.

"Thank you Katsu!" She said as she hugged him.

"h-**HUH**? W-What're you doing…?"

**End of chapter 4**

Authors Notes: Shoo! Finally done. Sorry if it's a bit confusing…I wrote it late last night, and was really tired…it's a little long, but I wanted Suki to forgive him, so I couldn't shorten it. I know I mixed up his name a bit, it should be Tsunan Tsukioka, or Katsuhiro Tsukioka, but his last name is difficult to spell, so…just bear with me for now, I'm doing the best I can.

It may take me a while to get chapter 5 done, I've been typing 4 days straight, and haven't been sleeping well…but I _will_ keep going.

I still do not own RuroKen.

And thank you for your help hikosmymanfriend, I look forward to seeing your review for this chapter.


	5. The Future

**Suki's Surprise**

" "= Talking

' '= Thinking

**Chapter 5:The Future**

Three days had passed since 'the argument' happened, and it was a beautiful morning. It was a special day for Suki, today was the day her parents had promised to e-mail her a picture of her family, and she couldn't wait.

"It's finally Saturday." She said quietly to herself. _'I bet Katsu thinks I'm still sleeping…maybe I can surprise him…'_ She got out of bed and slowly tiptoed to the door. _'Good, he hasn't noticed me yet, maybe I could get a little closer…'_ She thought as she quietly crept down the stairs, stopping just before she reached the living room. She took a deep breath "…**GOOD MORNING KATSU!!!!**" She yelled at the top of her lungs. And to her delight, she got better results than she'd planned.

"**HUH!?"** Katsu, who wasn't expecting her to be up, let alone come yell in his ear, jumped off the couch to see what was wrong…only to trip over the coffee table and land on his face.

"Ha, ha, ha," Suki started laughing at, what she called the 'pile of ghost' laying on her floor." I can't believe that worked! Priceless! If only I had a video recorder…"

"……" '_Why does she enjoy torturing me…'_ "…Was that _**really**_ necessary? Why are you up so early anyway?" Katsu asked, keeping himself from yelling at her.

"It's _**Saturday**_! My parents promised to e-mail me a family picture today… Which reminds me, I need to go to the store to pick up some more picture paper…Wanna come with me?"

"…? What's an _e-mail?_"

"…So, computers weren't around when you were alive?"

"…What's a _computer?_ The only kinds of technology that were around then were…Cameras…and trains…"

"_**Really?**_ What year were you born in?"

"…What year is it now?"

"2009."

Katsu appeared quite shocked by this, as he just stared at her for a moment with his mouth agape.

"…**T-two…two thousand…Nine**!?"

"Is…there a problem?"

"That means I've been dead for…100 years…"

"Hm? Really, so when were you born?"

"………"

"Katsu?"

"………" '_100 years…100 years…'_

"_**Katsu!?**_"

"………" '_One-hundred __**YEARS**__…'_

"…_**K**__**-**__**A**__**-**__**T**__**-**__**S**__**-**__**U**__**!!!!**_ **Pay attention to **_**me**_** when I talk!!"**

"Huh!?"

"S'about time you noticed! I said, _**when**_-_**were**_-_**you**_-_**born**_?"

"…1860…"

"…Huh? But if you died 100 years ago…that would mean you were…" _'2009-100years=1909…1909-1860=…um…okay, uh, 60+40=100 so…40+9?…49?'_ "49? But you don't look that old…?"

"No… right now I think I'm…19…"

"You weren't very old when you died, did something happen to you?"

"……uh, never mind that" Katsu mumbled. "…Don't you have to go to the store?"

"Oh yeah, _**right**_! Did you want to come with me?"

"…Wouldn't that attract attention…I don't exactly 'fit in' here…"

"…_**So!**_ I could say that you're from…um…_somewhere_…and that you…um…" Suki drifted off in though for a few minutes, trying to find a solution for this dilemma before coming to a conclusion(or what she thinks is a conclusion) "…Oh who cares? You're coming anyway! If someone asks, I'll just say you're weird or something."

"…uh…thanks, but I don't think-_**Hey are you listening to me?**_ I said I-"

"Oh, _**be quiet!**_ And stop complaining!" Suki said as she dragged him out the door by his arm, much to his dismay.

"I'll just say you're old fashioned then. _**OK?**_"

"…don't blame me when we run into trouble…"

"_**S'cuse me!?**_"

"Uh…nothing!"

After an hour of arguing, they had finally made it to the store.

It didn't take Suki long to find what she was looking for, and no one even noticed Katsu. Since everything _seemed_ to be going well, Suki decided to show Katsu around a bit.

Of course, he _**insisted**_ on going home, and said he wouldn't leave the car, unfortunately for him though, she new _**exactly**_ where he was keeping the box, and snatched it from him before he could react, leaving him no choice in the matter.

"stupid box stealing girl…gonna get in trouble…never again…need to keep an eye on that box…not gonna happen again……" Katsu was angrily mumbling to himself as Suki dragged him around.

"Come on Katsu, cheer up! It's not _that_ bad."

"Fine. Whatever…"

"_**So**_…now that you can touch things…does that mean you can eat?"

"hmm…I suppose I _could_ but…I don't _need_ to."

"That's great! Then we can eat out tonight!"

"…It's still daytime…and what do you mean '_we_'? I've had enough excitement for today."

"…Well then…I guess you don't want _**this**_ back." She said, waving the box in front of Katsu.

"…alright…but why do you want _**me**_ to come with you? Can't you go by yourself?"

"…………Why does it matter? I just wanted to go with someone for once…but if you really don't want to…"

"hm?" _'Oh no, I've upset her…I better be careful…don't want to repeat what happened three days ago…'_ "uh, I'll go with you…but don't you have something to do at home?"

"At home…?Oh, the e-mail, right! Come on, let's go back home."

It was starting to get dark by the time they got home, and Katsu was wishing he'd never left.

"Yay! I got the picture! I'd better hurry and print it or it'll be to late to go anywhere."

"So _**that's**_ a computer? What're all the buttons for?"

"I'll tell you later! I don't have time now."

Suki was having a great day, and didn't think anything could go wrong…until they ran into Tae while looking for a place to eat…

**End of Chapter 5**

Authors Notes:…This is pathetic…I may rewrite this chapter later, due to my writers block…sorry if it sounds dumb. Suki isn't very good at math, as you can see. I know this chapter is short, but the next one will be longer, I wanted their meeting with Tae to cover a seperate chapter.

As for Katsu though, He _**was**_ born in 1860, making him a year older than Sanosuke, He is most likely 19 when he first appears in RuroKen. I checked the Profiles for this, but I may be off a bit, as I do not know what month he was born in.

**Disclaimer:** as much as I'd like to, **I still do not own RuroKen or any of its characters.**

And I owe thanks to hikosmymanfriend for letting me use her ideas, and for reviewing every chapter.


	6. Katsu's Bad Day

**Suki's Surprise**

' '= Thinking

" "= Talking

**Chapter 6: Katsu's Bad Day**

Everything was going well, until they ran into Tae.

"Hello Suki. What are you doing here?" Tae asked, not yet noticing Katsu.

"…uh…hello Miss Tae, I was just, going to get dinner…"

"Oh, why don't you eat at the Akabeko? I'll let you eat free…oh, is he the friend you were talking about? The one that-"

"_**NO**_-need to mention that…_incident_…yes he is…" Suki said, cutting Tae off.

'_Why is Teya making such a fuss over that…what did she tell Tae?'_ "um, Teya, we don't really have time to be…wasting here, don't we have somewhere to go?" Katsu said slowly.

"_Oh_, are you two going on a date?"

"…_**WHAT!? NO! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!!**_" Suki and Katsu yelled.

"One must wonder why you're denying it so loud…" Tae giggled as she said this.

"…?" It took a moment for Suki to understand this. "_**Wait!**_ What do you mean by that!?"

"Just what are you implying?" Katsu asked, calmly, not wanting Tae to get any more '_ideas_'.

"Oh, nothing. As I was saying, why don't you two dears come to the Akabeko for dinner. I'll serve you both for free."

"What do you think Katsu, should we?"

"…if you want…it doesn't really matter where…"

"Okay Miss Tae, lead the way."

"Lead the way? _You_ don't know how to get there??"

"um…not from here…" _'I'm so stupid! How can I forget how to get to the Akabeko…I __**work**__ there'_ Suki thought to herself as she followed Tae.

It turns out, they weren't all that far from the Akabeko…and were there in just a few minutes.

"We're here! If you would please take a seat in the back, I'll be with you in a moment." Tae said as she went to the kitchen.

"Come on Katsu. There's a table over there."

"…Alright…"

"What's wrong with you? You've been acting all gloomy ever since we left." Suki said as they sat down.

"…I'm always gloomy…and aren't you worried that your friend will find out?"

"Find out about what?" Tae said, startling Katsu.

"Uh…nothing, nothing at all…" Katsu quickly said.

"Honestly…I can tell when you're lying, now, what were you so worried about?"

"Um…He was worried you'd find out about…the argument, because…I didn't tell him that I told you, right Katsu."

"uh…what!? You told her about that!?" Katsu yelled, trying to sound convincing.

"Yes! Why do you think I was so happy when I came home?" _'She seems to be buying it…if we could just fool her a little longer…' _

"um…" _'Great, what does she want me to say now?'_ "…I…guess I didn't notice…?" Katsu said almost as if he was asking a question. Suki immediately gave him a 'you idiot don't say that' look, so he quickly fixed his mistake. "_because_…I wasn't thinking clearly and thought you hated me." He stated, very convincingly.

This seemed to work, as Tae stopped staring, and proceeded to being her usual nosy self.

"Oh? Well no need to worry about that…So, Katsu, was it? How exactly did you meet Suki?"

"…um…" _'…Why do these things always happen to me!? Uh…I could say we met at school…that's believable…right? But…she's older than me, so…arg I can't think of anything else…'_ "We…met at school…right Teya?"

"…hm?-_**oh, right**_, _**yes**_, school, and we've been friends since." _'Note to self: never __**EVER**__ come to the Akabeko with Katsu again…and make a list of excuses to be used when questioned about Katsu…'_

About an hour and 50 questions later, Suki and Katsu had managed to 'get away' from Tae. They hadn't really eaten that much, since Tae wouldn't stop questioning them…

"_Jeez_, what's with that lady! She might as well of asked for a biography of my life…" Katsu said, obviously aggrevated by Tae's nosiness.

"She's always like that…it wouldn't have been so bad if not for the fact that I had to make up answers to most of her questions."

"What? Would you rather have said 'This is Katsu, he's a ghost that died 100 years ago, and is now living with me'?

"_**No!**_ But you could have told her a little more about yourself instead of making _**me **_come up with excuses!" _'Come to think of it…he's sidestepped all my questions about his life…all he's really told me was his name, his age, and that he was an artist…'_ "Katsu, are you trying to hide something from me?" She asked curiously.

"uh…no, what would I be hiding?" _'…She's worse than Tae…'_ Katsu replied, almost sounding a little worried.

"…I dunno, but you're acting kinda suspicious…_**Soo**_…how did you die?" _'I'd like to see him get out of this one…'_

'_What she doesn't know is that I've been expecting this.'_ "I don't see why it matters…wouldn't you rather know more about what I did when I was alive?" Katsu had already planned out _**exactly**_ what he would say to her, and of course, once he started telling her about other things, she would completely forget what she asked in the first place.

"_Really?_ Like what?"

"Well, I could tell you about my friends, how's that sound?" _'Heh, she's already forgotten.'_

"Okay! Tell me about your friends."

"Well…There was Sanosuke, he was my best friend. He was always getting onto trouble, and uh, wasn't known to think things through…"

By the time they had gotten home Katsu had told Suki all about his friends, and all about the evil man they fought to save Japan.

"So, Katsu…do you like being a ghost?"

"Hm? ……uh, not sure, I guess it's okay, as long as I never run into Tae again…"

Suki couldn't help but laugh at the expression on her friends face as he said that. "So now that you have that bracelet, do you need to sleep?"

"I don't think I _**need**_ to, but…I probably could…" Katsu yawned. "I _**am**_ a little tired…maybe I'll take a nap."

"Okay, I'm gonna go take a nice long bath…then I'll go to bed……Oh and don't even _**think**_ about coming upstairs till I'm done! _**Okay?**_"

"…No thanks…"

"Hey what do you mean 'No thanks'!? Grr I'll get you later, I'm to tired to care now…"

Suki went to check on Katsu before going to bed, and was surprised to find him actually sleeping. She quietly went back to her room and fell asleep.

**End of chapter 6**

Authors Notes: I think I did pretty darn good with that chapter! I'm happy to say my writers block seems to be over. So things should be running smoothly.

Katsu has a secret! But you'll have to keep reading to find out, his secret will be revealed in chapter 8, don't worry, I'll probably have that done by next week.

Due to a slight change of plans, Katsu's secret will be revealed in chapter 9: Secrets Revealed, instead of chapter 8, Sorry, but it couldn't be avoided.

**Disclaimer: though I would love to, I do not own RuroKen or any of it's characters, I do own Suki though!**

Thank you for your support Hikosmymanfriend, I look forward to your review, and I hope you like the drawing I sent you!


	7. Suki's Friends

**Suki's Surprise**

' '= Thinking

" "= Talking

**Chapter 7:Suki's Friends**

It had been about three weeks since Suki met Katsu, and she seemed to be getting used to living alone (not counting Katsu) as she was always cheerful, and happy…for the most part, she kept getting angry at Katsu for being to 'gloomy' all the time, and tried constantly to cheer him up (which didn't work). But Katsu wasn't so sure…She'd been coming home later than usual for a week now, and when he asks why she's late, she either says that she's been shopping with Tae, or exploring the city. So today, Katsu decided to follow her…or _try_…

"Alright! I'm off to work!" Suki shouted as she walked out the door.

"…Are you going to be late again?"

"Uh…Maybe, Tae asked if I could help her with …" _'drats! I need to think of a new excuse…I went 'shopping' with her yesterday…'_ "…**CLEANING**_**!**_" She blurted out. "Erm, cleaning, she said that she was going to clean the Akabeko, and I said I'd help…so I might be a bit late." She said, as she quickly got into her car and drove off.

"…How dumb does she think I am? I'm going to find out what she's up to…one way or another…" _'hmm…I can't follow a car…but I __**was**__ at the Akabeko once…I guess I'll have to go there…and hope no one sees me…'_ Katsu waited an hour before going to the Akabeko, so he didn't run into Suki (or Tae) when he arrived. Of course, he got lost on his way there…and after several failed attempts at finding the Akabeko he gave up and went back home…or _**TRIED**_ to get back home, somehow ending up at the Akabeko instead.

'…_How'd I end up here?? Where's Teya's house? …That's not important…I better find Teya, I hope she hasn't already left…maybe I'll stay here and wait, She'll see me if I go in…or worse, __**Tae**__ will see me…'_ So Katsu waited for Suki to leave, so he could find out what she was really doing. And after another hour or so, she came out, followed by two girls that were about her age.

'_Who are they? I thought she said she didn't have any friends here…only one way to find out…'_ Katsu waited till they were farther away, and then followed, luckily for him, they didn't see him, unfortunately though, Tae _**did**_…

"Katsu? What exactly are you doing?" Tae said, as she gave him a somewhat scary look

"What!?" _'Why __**me**__…why do bad things always happen to me?'_ "Uh…nothing?" He said nervously.

"M-hm, and you expect me to believe that? Looks to me as though you're following Suki around. Now why would you be doing that, hmm?"

'_I guess I have to tell her…'_ "…Um…Sh-she's been coming home much later than usual, and she keeps saying she's _shopping_ with you, or in today's case, helping you clean…I thought she was lying, and wanted to know what she was really doing…um…who were those two girls with her? She said she didn't have any friends."

"Oh? She _lied_ to you? Strange, why didn't she tell you…"

"Tell me what?"

"Those two girls were her friends from Tokyo, they're staying in a nearby hotel, they came to visit Suki. I believe their names are…Tsubame, and…Misao."

"…hmm, do you know where they're going?"

"I'm not sure if Suki would want me to tell you that…what are you going to do when you find her?"

"nothing…I just want to know why she lied to me…I only want to see what she's doing, she won't even know I'm there. When I find out, I'll go home…_or try_…"

"…Okay dear, I'll tell you…I'm not sure, but I think they went to the hotel the girls are staying at…I think it's called the Aoi-ya, it's the biggest hotel in Kyoto, and it's also a popular restaurant, just head in the direction Suki went, you shouldn't have trouble finding it."

'_Aoi-ya? It's still around?'_ "Thank you, and uh…could you keep this a secret from Teya? I don't want her to get angry."

"Teya?"

"hm? Oh, that's what she makes me call her…"

"_Oh_, okay, I won't tell her, but…just don't get caught, I don't want her upset like she was before…"

'_upset? Was she that upset?'_

Katsu went off to find the Aoi-ya, which wasn't to hard since he'd been there once before. The only problem was getting in, if the staff noticed him, they might tell Suki, and that would be _**VERY**_ bad.

But it didn't take Katsu long to find a solution. He was a ghost, all he had to do was take off the bracelet and put it, with the box, somewhere close to the building, but out of sight. After that he just walked in, invisibly, and found where Suki was.

_'I shouldn't eavesdrop but…'_

on the other side of the door

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how long are you gonna stay?"

"um…I have to leave next week, but Misao…"

"Misao?"

"I'm gonna stay! I got a job at the hotel, the owner says I would be a good errand runner. He says I'll get paid well, and I get Saturdays off, He's even letting me stay here free! Maybe I could come over sometime and visit you."

"but…maybe we…"

"C'mon Tsubame! Stop being so shy! It's just us girls here!"

"_**Misao**_, be nice to her…so what were you going to say?"

"umm, well…maybe we could have a sleepover…at your house, before I have to leave…"

"Hey! That's a **GREAT IDEA!! WE COULD THROW A PARTY TOO!!!"**

"_**Calm down Misao!**_ I-I don't think that's a good idea…"

**"WHY NOT!!? DON'T BE A BORE!!"**

"It's not that simple…"

"um…if you don't mind me asking…what's not that simple?"

"_**Well**_…" _'Should I tell them? But…I told Tae he was on old friend…and he said we met in school…they would know I'm lying, unless…'_ "I have a friend staying with me right now, and I don't think he'd like it if we did that."

"A friend? Who? And more importantly, **WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME**…I mean…_**US**_**!!**"

"um…his name is Katsu…we, met when I was taking those extra school classes, and he needed a place to stay until he can find a job, so I let him stay with me."

"…um…why didn't you tell us?"

"……I…guess I forgot…and, well, he's not very…sociable…"

"_Really?_ **TELL ME MORE!!**"

"um…well, he's pretty smart, and…good at drawing, he usually keeps to himself, but sometimes he can be nice…and sometimes he can be a _**jerk**_! He's always so gloomy though…he never really seems happy…I wish he would cheer up…just a bit…"

"so…we can't sleep over? Oh…okay…"

"_Maybe_…I'll talk to him, but…there could be a problem…"

"**WHAT NOW!?"**

"um…Misao, you should really calm down…we might get kicked out if you keep yelling…so, Suki…what is the problem?"

"Well, you see, I've been making excuses when he asks why I'm always so late…and I haven't told him about you two yet…I'll try…but don't expect anything…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_I should leave now…if I'm lucky, I'll make it home before she does…'_ Katsu left the Aoi-ya, and after retrieving the bracelet and box, headed home…and was lost within minutes…

'_Maybe I could ask Tae for directions…if I can find her…'_ After asking a few people, he was able to make it back to the Akabeko.

"um, Tae?"

"Katsu? What are you doing back here?"

"uh…I'm, kind of lost…do you think you could tell me how to get to Teya's house?"

"…You don't know how to get to your house? I suppose I could help you."

"Thanks, and what do you mean, _'my'_ house? I don't live there, I'm only staying temporarily."

"Hee, hee, hee, oh nevermind, turn left when you leave here, then keep going straight until you reach a large shopping center, there should be a strange magic shop there, If you turn right when you get to it, then keep going straight, you should end up at Suki's house. Ok dear?"

"Got it!" _'A magic shop, eh? Could it be the same one?'_

Katsu followed the directions and found the magic shop, he was going to head towards Suki's house, when he heard a strange voice behind him.

"You are a ghost, no? I see that girl has kept you around, Katsu. Good, you take care of her now."

"Huh?" He spun around quickly, but no one was there… "I could have sworn someone was standing there…" _'that voice sounded…familiar…'_

Katsu made it home, unfortunately, after Suki.

"Katsu. Where were you?"

"uh…I was…at…_**The Akabeko**_…with Tae…I got worried when you kept coming home late ,so I thought I'd ask Tae what you were doing…why didn't you tell me your friends were here?"

"Um…she told you? I-it doesn't matter, um, Katsu…since you know about them now…do you think I could let them spend the night here?"

'…_I'd rather not, but I don't want to upset her…'_ "Sure…I don't see why not…"

"really!? **GREAT!** Misao will be happy to hear that!"

"hope she doesn't try and throw a party…" Katsu mumbled to himself.

"What?"

"uh, _**nothing**_. It's late you should go to bed. When's the sleepover?"

"Tomorrow!"

'_oh, joy, what have I gotten myself into this time…'_

**End of Chapter 7**

Authors Notes: Wow! That chapter turned out pretty long. Sorry, I couldn't help but include Misao and the Aoi-ya(I hope I'm spelling that right) I just like Misao's personality. When Katsu is eavesdropping, I didn't mention who was talking, It was supposed to be that way, you should be able to tell by the way they talk; Tsubame says um a lot, and is timid, Misao **YELLS A LOT** and is very straightforward, and Suki…is usually addresses by the other two. Hope that helps.

I have changed my plans a bit, Katsu's secret will not be revealed until chapter 9, the next chapter will cover the sleepover. sorry, you'll have to be patient a bit longer!

**Disclaimer: I do not own RuroKen.**


	8. The Sleepover

**Suki's Surprise**

' '= Thinking

" "= Talking

**Chapter 8: The Sleepover**

Today was the day, possibly the worst day of Katsu's…uh…ghost life. Today was the day of the sleepover, Suki's two friends, the super loud weasel girl, Misao, and the quiet and timid Tsubame, were going to be at Suki's house _**ALL DAY**_, and Katsu was even gloomier than usual.

"**YAY!!** Today's the sleepover!!!…What's wrong Katsu?"

"…Your friends better not be like Tae…I'm not going through _**that **_again…" _'…Though I already know what they're like…at least Tsubame isn't as loud…I don't think I'm gonna get along well with Misao…'_

"No, Misao can be a bit…hyper at times, but she's not the nosey type. And Tsubame…actually, I think you'll get along with her fine, she's a bit shy though…so be nice to her……Oh, and whatever you do, don't-make-Misao-angry, she _will_ make you regret it…"

'_A __**bit**__ hyper? More like, always hyper…'_ "…So…when are your friends going to get here?"

"Soon, they said they'd be here by nine…"

"oh joy…" Katsu said to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing…never mind…" Katsu sighed as he said that.

They didn't have to wait long before Misao, and Tsubame arrived.

"**HI SUKI!!!WE'RE HERE!!!!" **Misao yelled at the top of her lungs.

"_**Misao!**_ Please don't yell so loud…some people might be sleeping…" Tsubame said, as she timidly looked down and started nervously messing with her hair.

"Welcome to my house girls! Please come in!"

"**LET THE PARTY BEGIN!!!!!!"**

'…_I think I'm going to be deaf by the end of the day…' _Katsu thought as he walked into the back room.

"_Misao_…you're hurting my ears, and…" _'…Where did Suki's friend go?'_ Tsubame thought, as she looked around the room. "Um…Suki?"

"**YAY! LETS PARTY!!!" **

"Misao, for the last time, **WE ARE NOT THROWING A PARTY!!** Huh? You say somthin' Tsubame?"

"w-where did your friend go?"

"…huh? Oh, Misao probably drove him off…he usually stays in the back room…don't bother him to much though…it took all night just to convince him to stay here…"

"okay…I just wanted to meet him…" Tsubame said nervously as she slowly walked towards the back room.

Katsu wasn't really expecting Suki's friend to come looking for him, and was hoping they wouldn't notice him.

_'…How did she convince me to stay here? I'd rather spend the day with Tae than with Weasel Girl, Misao…'_

"um…Katsu? Was it?"

"Hm? Oh, you're one of Teya's friends…since you're not screaming, that must mean you're Tsubame…"

"……um……"

'…_she must be the most timid girl on the planet…'_ "um…Tsubame. Shouldn't you be with Teya and the weasel girl-er, I mean Misao? You don't want to waste your time with me, do you?"

"O-okay mister Katsu…I'll go do that…" She said as she walked out of the room, tripping on the doorstop on her way.

_'…**mister?** Doesn't Teya have any **normal **friends?'_

For a while, Katsu actually thought he wasn't going to be bothered again, and he wasn't, till it started getting dark…

"maybe this won't be so bad…"

"Hey, Suki! Where's that gloomy friend of yours? I bet I can cheer him up!!"

"…or maybe it will be horrible…" Katsu said, after he heard Misao yelling from the other room.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I _**really**_ don't think you two would get along…"

"Nonsense! I get along with everyone!!" After saying, or rather, yelling that, Misao proceeded to dragging Katsu, out of the room he was staying in.

"Quit dragging me, _**Weasel Girl!**_ I don't want anything to do with this sleepover!!"

"…_**WEASEL GIRL!!!?**_** I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT!!"** Misao yelled, she was about to throw him into the wall, but Suki quickly separated them.

"You two just met, and you're already fighting?"

"Outta my way Suki! I'm going to give your gloomy friend a piece a' my mind!!"

"Katsu…What _did_ you do to make Misao so angry?"

"I didn't _do_ anything…She's the one who dragged me here…all I did was tell _Weasel Girl_ there to stop." Katsu said this knowing full well what would happen.

"**WEASEL GIRL!? I AM NOT A WEASEL!!" **Misao tried to lunge at Katsu but, luckily for him, Tsubame grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"_**Katsu!**_ If you call her that again, I won't be responsible for what happens to you." Suki said, making it very clear that she was serious.

"…**Fine**, I won't call her a weasel, _IF_ she stops dragging me around and yelling at me." Katsu said, realizing that the '_Weasel Girl_' would probably throw him out the door, and make him stay outside all night…or worse…

"_Misao._ Does that sound fair to you?"

"Whatever…your friend is boring." Misao said, then turned around and started walking towards Suki's room. "Come on Tsubame. Lets go back upstairs."

"…Okay, I guess…" _'…I wonder if I can cheer him up…I don't think he's enjoying this…'_ Tsubame thought, feeing bad for Katsu who, obviously, didn't really want them to be here, or at least, didn't want _Misao_ to be here.

"I'm sorry Katsu, but Tsubame has to leave soon…and won't be able to come visit for awhile…"

"_Tsubame_ is not the problem, I'm fine with _her_ being here. It's _Misao_ being here is the problem…she keeps yelling for no reason…not to mention she tried dragging me off somewhere…I'll be fine, as long as you keep her away from me."

"Okay, I'll try…but she doesn't always listen…" Suki said, then went upstairs to join her friends.

_'…why does Tsubame have to go home…Why couldn't she have gotten a job here instead of Misao…'_

The rest of the night was pretty much uneventful, every once and a while, Tsubame came downstairs to see Katsu, and either apologized for Misao, or started mumbling something that Katsu couldn't understand.

Katsu was glad when Misao left the next morning, apparently she was late for work. Tsubame stayed a bit longer (which didn't bother Katsu at all) before leaving, she seemed depressed for some reason, and made sure to say goodbye to Suki _**and**_ Katsu before she left.

"Did Misao just mention something about working…_**nearby**__?_" He already knew the answer to this, but didn't want to seem suspicious.

"_Actually_…she got a job at the inn she's staying at…_soo_, she might come visit now and then…" Suki said, hoping Katsu wouldn't be upset.

"…I'm not going to be here when she does…oh, and Teya, I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"You know that Magic shop? The one you got the bracelet from?"

"Yeah…what about it?"

"Did…the old woman there say anything strange to you when she gave you that box?"

"No…she didn't _say_ anything, but…she was acting kind of weird…like she wasn't telling me something…Course, she didn't tell me I'd be living with a ghost if I took it either. Why? Do you know her?"

"I don't see how that could be possible…unless she's over 100…never mind, I doesn't really matter" _'but that voice I heard…It sounded so familiar…but who could I have known? And how did she just disappear…'_

**End of chapter 8**

Authors Notes: I know that chapter was a bit short, but the next one will be longer…possibly _**much **_longer, a lot will happen in chapter 9, Katsu's secret will be revealed, and the old magic shop woman will make an appearance…and much more, but if I tell you that it would spoil the surprise. Sorry if Tsubame is a bit out-of-character, I did the best I could, and also, in my fanfic, Tsubame is 20, and Misao is 24. Oh, and don't worry, my story will still have a few more chapters, not sure how many, but the next chapter is not the last. And as tempting as it is to leave a little cliffhanger here, I should have the next chapter done by the end of the week (next week, not by tomorrow, that's impossible sorry).

Reviews are apprecaited! They help motivate me, and they might help me get the next chapter done faster.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, or any of its characters.**

And I _might_ be adding a drawing of Suki as my avatar, _**might**_ (if it fits) thanks to hikosmymanfriend for telling me how.


	9. Secrets Revealed

**Suki's Surprise**

' '= Thinking

" "= Talking

Words in* * are phone conversation

**Chapter 9: Secrets Revealed**

Five days later, Tsubame went back to Tokyo. Suki wasn't staying out as late anymore, and Misao said she'd only be able to visit once a week (This made Katsu happy), so basically, everything was back to normal. It was Saturday, and Suki was getting bored.

"…There's nothing to do…maybe I'll go shopping…" She said as she rolled of the couch. "Katsu…do you want to come with me?"

"…I don't like shopping…why don't you go with Weasel-er…I mean Misao? She said she had Saturdays off."

"…Maybe I'll call her and ask…" She got up and walked into the kitchen to get the phone.

**-Click-***Hello? Misao here! Who's calling?*

"It's Suki."

*Hey Suki! What's up? You inviting me to another party?*

"Misao! Is that all you ever think about!?"

*…No. I think about plenty of other things!*

"Well, anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me."

*Sure! When should I come over?*

"Lets meet at the Akabeko! I'll be there in 30 minutes. Bye!"

*OK! I'll be waiting. See you soon!*

**-Click-**

"All right!! I'm going to the Akabeko to meet Misao. I might be gone awhile, stay out of trouble." Suki Shouted happily, as she walked out the door.

"Fine…"

While Suki was off shopping with Misao, Katsu was wondering what he should do today. He kept thinking about the old woman…and why she seemed to know him. As he was pondering this, he heard someone knocking on the door.

'_Who could that be? Suki's house is on the outskirts of Kyoto…The only ones who know were she lives are her two friends, Tae, and her parents…none of them would be here now…'_ Katsu thought to himself as he went to investigate. _'Should I open the door? I suppose it couldn't hurt…'_ Katsu decided to open the door, and to his surprise, saw someone he would never had expected.

"B-but how did you know where I was?" Katsu said, in disbelief at who stood before him.

"Come now Katsu, you mean you haven't figured it out yet?"

"What are you talking about? Who _are_ you?"

"I'm Maya, of course, didn't Suki tell you anything?"

Katsu wasn't sure what to say, he just stared at her in confusion.

"But those things don't matter, I came here to tell you something very important. Your friend is in great danger, I can't say much, but there is an evil ghost after her, you must be careful, do not let Suki wonder off on her own."

"_**WHAT!?**_ What about now? Is she in danger _**now**_?" He said, trying to keep his cool.

"No, she is with Misao, he will not attack unless she is alone, and he cannot go into her house. If she must leave the house, you must go with her, only you have the power to protect her."

"How did you know about Misao!? Who are you _**really?**_ Have I met you somewhere before?"

"Silly boy, you died 100 years ago. Why, I'd have to be a _ghost_ to still be around now."

"What do you-" Katsu tried to get an explanation, but she was gone.

'_But I don't…s-she she's a ghost? But how did I know her?'_

_'I hope that brother of mine can protect her…'_

-

Suki came back home late, it was dark, and Katsu was debating whether or not he should tell her. He decided he should, it would make things easier.

"Teya! You're home!" He said as he nearly tripped over the couch.

"Yes, is…something wrong?"

"**Old lady! Evil ghost! Old lady is actually a ghost! You're in danger! **_**Don't go out alone!**_**"** Katsu was shouting things in no particular order, and all Suki could make out was something about a ghost, and being in danger, _or_… was he saying the old lady was in danger of being a ghost…?

"Katsu! Calm down! You're not making any sense!"

"Okay…the old woman from the magic shop is a ghost. She said you're in danger, an evil ghost is after you, _**DO NOT GO ANYWHERE ALONE.**_" He stated the last part very loudly.

"…What?" Suki was quite confused by all of this.

"I said you're in danger. Maya said that the evil ghost will only attack you when you are alone."

"…Why is a ghost after _me?_ What did _I_ ever do?" Suki was in distress now, and was starting to wish she had never left home.

"I don't know, that's all she said. Maybe we should go to the magic shop tomorrow and ask Maya."

"What about tonight!?"

"Don't worry, she said he can't come in your house."

"Okay…"

The next morning, Katsu and Suki went to the magic shop.

"Hey! Are you here Maya?" Katsu yelled, just then the old woman suddenly appeared before them.

"Yes? You called?"

"Why is a ghost after Teya?" This was more of a demand than a question.

"I honestly don't know, he chooses his victims at random." Maya said sincerely.

"Tell me everything you _**do**_ know about him, is there a way to make him leave Teya alone?"

"Unfortunately, the only way to ensure her safety, is to destroy the evil ghost."

"How do I do that?"

So Maya continued to tell them about the evil ghost, which took quite some time, apparently, she knew a _lot_ about him.

"Okay, so he's after Teya, and the only way to stop him is to break his necklace, right?"

"That's right, be careful though, just because you're a ghost doesn't mean you can't be hurt." Maya seemed very concerned as she said this.

"I understand. Thank you."

"um…Maya…"

"Yes dear?"

"How do you know so much?" Suki asked curiously.

"I've been following him around for awhile now, but I wasn't strong enough to defeat him…_hopefully_, Katsu will have better luck."

'_She acts like she knows him but…how __**could**__ she?'_ Suki thought to herself.

"Come on Teya, let's go home. We need to think of a plan."

"umm…Okay, I'm coming…"

Suki spent the rest of the day wondering what she should tell Tae, while Katsu spent the rest of the day coming up with a plan.

The next morning Suki called Tae saying that something came up, and that she might not be able to come to work this week. Tae, of course, said it was fine. Katsu had come up with a plan to trap the evil ghost, and seemed pretty proud of it. The plan was as follows; Suki would go outside alone, and walk till she couldn't see the house, Katsu would follow and wait for the ghost to come. After that, Suki was to run, as fast as possible, to her house, and while the other ghost was paying attention to her, Katsu would jump him and take the necklace from him. It was pretty simple, and Katsu made absolutely sure that Suki would be safe, as a precaution, she would carry Katsu's box, meaning he would be close enough to protect her at all times.

They would worry about that tomorrow, today they would prepare.

"Katsu…are you _**sure **_this is going to work?"

"No. But even if it doesn't I'll make sure you're safe."

"But what about _**you?**_ Maya said that he could hurt you…I don't want you to be hurt." She asked, obviously more worried about him than herself.

"…I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

No matter what he said she was still worried. Suki didn't want him to get hurt…she _liked_ having him here, even if he _**was**_ a ghost, he was her friend, and she would never let anything happen to _any_ of her friends. She new that if he was in trouble, she would have to do something, even if Katsu didn't want her to, she _would_ help him.

**End of Chapter 9**

**Unfortunately, no one bothered to help me, so now you're stuck with whatever I come up with.**

Authors Notes: Ha, ha, ha, I bet you weren't expecting that, Katsu has a sister, but that's not all, what of the evil ghost that's after Suki? Will Katsu's plan work? You'll just have to wait and find out. what do you know, it _was_ possible to update in a day...

I was originally planning on making one big chapter, but instead I decided to split the secrets into two parts, there are still a few secrets yet to be revealed. Aren't you glad I decided not to leave a cliffhanger? I plan to have the next chapter done as soon as I figure out how to do fighting scenes. See below.

Also…I'm no good at fighting scenes…if anyone has advise on how to do them, I would greatly appreciate it. I may not be able to do the next chapter without help…I will include thanks to whoever helps me in the next Authors Notes.

**Disclaimer: I do not own RuroKen, if I did Katsu would be in more of it (and would have met Misao)**


	10. More Surprises to Come

**Suki's Surprise**

" "= Talking

' '= Thinking

**Chapter 10:More Surprises to Come**

It was morning, today was the day they would catch the evil ghost. Suki was dreading it, and was worried that something horrible was going to happen to Katsu. Katsu, however, seemed quite confident, or was doing a good job faking (which was most likely the case). They decided to wait till 8:30 (when Suki normally goes to work) to avoid suspicion.

"Are you _**sure**_ this is going to work? What if I trip? Or, if he catches me…or worse, if he catches you…or even worse! If he hurts you or…" She was cut off before she could finish.

"**Enough**! Everything will be fine…" _'I hope…'_ he added mentally "now you need to get into your work outfit and pretend to go to work, okay."

"Right! Then when I can't see the house I'll pretend that I've forgotten something and hopefully he'll take the bait." She said, still sounding worried, but slightly more confident now.

Suki went up to her bedroom to get changed, she came back down in her work outfit, and slowly started towards the front door.

"…Are you _SURE_ this will work?" She said, now sounding paranoid.

"…How about this, if he catches you, just do to him what you would've done to me if I'd been near you during that…_incident._" (when he dumped water on her. See chapter 3)

"…huh? **Oh!** _**That!**_ Okay, that I can do." She sounded a bit scary as she said the last part.

Suki left, and made her way to the ally she usually takes as a shortcut to work (when she walks) she keeps going a bit until she cant see her house, then pretends to have forgotten something.

'_All right, I've got to make this look convincing'_ She thought to herself as she prepared for her act. "Huh?" She says as she sticks her hand in her pocket. "Whe-where is it? I could've sworn I had it with me…"

She continues to search her pockets, and then her purse, pretending to look for something. While hiding in the shadows nearby, the evil ghost is watching her_. 'That dumb girl is practically asking for trouble, doesn't she know better than to be out alone…perfect…I'll take her down now, before she can get away'_ He goes to make his move, but fortunately for Suki, she was fully prepared, and heard him coming. She took off, leaving the surprised, and confused ghost in her dust. "What the heck! She was expecting me! Grrr! No one escapes invincible Ikari!" He yelled, then chased after her, and was gaining fast.

'_I just have to get out of the ally, then leave the rest to Katsu.'_ She barely made it out before nearly being caught, but unknown to Ikari; he had just willingly walked straight into trap. Just as he was about to catch Suki, Katsu lunged at him, causing the surprised ghost to fall over, as he started to realize what was going on.

'_Dang it! This was all a setup! Grrr! I bet that old hag had something to do with this.'_

After a bit of a struggle, Katsu seemed to have the upper hand, until Ikari managed to get a hold of Suki (Who, despite Katsu's warning, was still nearby) He started laughing evilly "Make one wrong move and the girl gets it!"

"Aren't you going to kill her anyway? What's the point of taking your target hostage?"

"Mwahahaha! If you're lucky, I'll get rid of you instead. Then I'll get rid of that bothersome old hag!!" Katsu didn't try anything, and Ikari started laughing evilly, thinking he'd won.

"_**NO!**_ Don't listen to him Katsu! If you and Maya aren't around then he'll just keep-**mmmng**(killing)! _**Mnnggmm**_(people)!!"

"Shut up Brat!" Ikari covered her mouth with his hand to silence her, but this was a big mistake, Suki immediately bit down on his hand with all her might. Causing him to shriek in pain. "**STUPID BRAT!! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!!"**

"T-Teya!!"

Just then, out of nowhere (literally) someone had landed right in front of Ikari; she kicked him into a wall, and freed Suki. She was a young woman wearing a blue kimono, she looked surprisingly like Katsu, and speaking of Katsu, he was just staring at her, looking rather confused. "…S-Sister?" He finally said.

"We don't have time for a pleasant chat! Get the necklace from Ikari, before he wakes up. _**Quickly**_." She said, keeping her cool the whole time.

"R-right!" Katsu took Ikari's necklace, but couldn't break it.

"Give it to me." The woman said demandingly.

"Um…okay." Katsu complied, and gave his sister the necklace. She said something and it started glowing, then shattered into millions of pieces. Ikari disappeared after that, hopefully, never to return. The end…Just kidding! There's still a bit more.

"…Sister???" Suki suddenly asked. "Katsu, you never told me you had a sister!" She said, quite confused by the recent events.

"…But how? I don't under…you're supposed to be…"

"Hmm… seeing my brother confused like this is rare, honestly Katsu, _'You mean you haven't figured it out yet'_?" She said the last part in the voice of an old lady. "I thought you were smarter than that."

It took a few minutes for this to soak in. "…**WHAT?! **How'd you change the way you look?" Katsu shouted, after realizing who she was.

"…??? I'm confused… What's going on?" Suki gave them a confused look as she tried to contemplate what had just happened.

"I think Katsu should be the one to explain." The woman said, shifting her gaze to Katsu.

"…She's my sister…Mirai…She mysteriously disappeared one day…I went looking for her, but…I ended up dying somehow…I can't remember much…Mirai, why were you pretending to be an old lady?"

"…Well, most people would get suspicious if I never got any older, so I had to change my appearance to match my age, the magic shop was just a cover, I knew Ikari was targeting Suki, and planned accordingly. We were both killed by Ikari…I remained here as a ghost so I could stop him, and learned that with the special gems that are in your bracelet, and my necklace, I could amplify my powers, and appear to be alive. Though they have a side affect…once you've worn them for a while, they become a part of you, if anything were to happen to them, you would disappear."

"…Okay…" Suki nodded, but was still confused.

"Well, brother. I should leave soon, now that Ikari's gone, I have no reason to remain here." Mirai said as she turned to leave.

"What? Why can't you stay?" Katsu questioned her.

"It is not possible, I have no reason to, therefore I must leave. I have no choice in the matter." She said sadly.

"But…_I'm_ a ghost…and _I _don't have a reason to stay…"

"**No! Don't leave!"** Katsu was surprised by Suki's sudden outburst.

"Brother…you _do_ have a reason to stay, I don't think your friend would like it if you left. I can stay for one more month…but no longer." Mirai said, as she turned to face Suki. "There is something I wish to tell you…_alone_, tomorrow, I want you to come visit me, don't tell Katsu though, okay?" She whispered to Suki.

"mm-hm" Suki nodded.

"What are you two whispering about?" Katsu asked the two girls, who only giggled in response.

"Oh, nothing." They both said.

"…Whatever you say…" Katsu said, deciding it was pointless to argue.

"Well, I'm going back to the magic shop, I think you two should go home and get some rest, I promise I wont leave, so don't worry."

**End of Chapter 10**

Authors Notes: Well…Its done…I tried to be patient and wait for a reply or something, but no-ones even read my story since Monday, so I did it myself…If nobody bothers to read, I really don't have a reason to finish…but I suppose I have to anyway, I'm _way_ to nice. Sorry if the fight scene was bad, but I got impatient and decided to do it the best I could…I am still accepting help, and plan to update this chapter once I improve, if someone wants to write the fight scene than p.m. me, but please, no bad language, I will change anything I find inappropriate. There will be one more chapter. But it probably won't be long.

Also, about the names, Ikari means _anger_ in Japanese, and Mirai means _future_. I thought they would be appropriate since, technically, Mirai is in the future, and Ikari is mean (and Ikari doesn't sound weird)

Suki's name means _like_, but that was unintentional, I just liked the name.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or Katsu; Suki, Ikari, and Mirai, however, are mine.**

All right, now back to watching Tenchi Muyo...See profile.


	11. A New Life

**Suki's Surprise**

" "= Talking

' '= Thinking

**Chapter 11:A New Life**

Suki woke up early the next morning, she was thinking about what Mirai had said. _'hmm…now how am I going to get out without telling Katsu…lying wouldn't be right…' _She thought about this while she got dressed, but the best thing she could come up with was going for a walk, and there's no way Katsu would fall for that. She came downstairs, but her mind was elsewhere, causing her to miss the last step, and fall on her face. "Ouch!!" She yelled as she hit the floor.

"Are you okay?" Katsu asked.

"Hm? I'm fine, don't worry."

'_That's strange…I wonder if something's bothering her…it's not like her to be that clumsy…'_"uh…shouldn't you tell Tae that you can work again? She's probably worried about you…" He asked, unaware of the fact that he'd just given her an excuse to leave.

"**That's a **_**great **_**idea!"** She blurted out.

"What're you talking about?"

'_Crud! Did I say that out loud? Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_ "Oh, _nothing_" She said as innocently as possible. "Maybe I should just go visit her, I have to give Tae her invitation to the party."

"Okay-wait, _**what?**_What party?" Katsu said loudly after what she said soaked in.

"Heh, heh, heh…well, you see…I thought since your sister has to leave soon, we should throw a party, and well, nothing is for certain yet…I need to talk to Misao first…"

"…Misao!? You're inviting _Weasel Girl_ too?"

"Aww, come on. It's only for a day."

"…What about my sister? What are you going to tell your friends about her?"

"hmm…I know! She's an old friend of yours, and she's moving to America." She stated proudly.

"And what are you going to say when they ask how we met?"

"…uh. I hadn't thought about that. Why don't _you_think of something, I made up a story about meeting you, it's your turn now. Anyway, I'm leaving now, I think I'll visit Misao first, then go to the Akabeko." She said then walked out the door. "I might be late getting home! But don't worry!"

"Okay…"

It didn't take her long before she reached the magic shop.

"Mirai! Are you there!?" Suki yelled as she knocked on the door.

"Yes, I'm coming. Ah, so you managed to sneak out after all." Mirai said when she opened the door.

"_Actually_, I didn't have to, I told him I was going to visit Tae, and I will, when I'm done _here_."

"Oh I see, very smart, you didn't have to lie."

"To be honest, it really wasn't my idea, Katsu _'unknowingly'_ gave me the perfect excuse. So, what did you want to tell me?"

"Here." Mirai said then gave Suki a…key?

"What's this for?" Suki asked curiously.

"Do you remember when I gave you the box... I said the key was never found, and that I didn't know what was inside it?"

"Yes, what does this have to do with…_Oh_, is this?" She said once she realized what Mirai meant. "The key? But what happens when I use it?"

"First you must understand what is in the box, you see, when Ikari kills someone, he traps their spirit inside an item. One of two things will happen when you unlock the box, he will disappear, like I will in a few weeks, or if someone truly wants him to stay, he will become alive again. I'm fairy sure the second option will be the case."

"**WHAT!!? ARE YOU **_**SERIOUS**_**!!?"**Suki yelled out loudly, so loudly in fact, that Katsu thought she was home and went to the door to check.

"Ahh, please don't yell so loud…and yes…" Mirai said rubbing her ears. _'Ouch…my ears are ringing…'_

"Thanks Mirai! I can't wait to tell Katsu!!" Suki started for the door, but Mirai stopped her.

"Don't you have other places to go first?"

"Right! I have to visit Misao too and, oh, I almost forgot, I'm throwing a big party next week you can come, right? Well I've gotta go, bye!"

'_A party huh? Sounds interesting.'_

After she left, Suki went to the Aoi-ya to talk to Misao, who, of course, was thrilled by the idea of a party. It didn't take them long to organize everything, especially since Suki had already made invitations. After that, Suki went to visit Tae, she gave her an invitation to the party, and asked her if she could bring some food. Tae happily agreed, and said she'd be sure to come. It was almost 5:00 by the time Suki got home, and she was exited about the key.

'_I wonder what Katsu will think…but what if he doesn't want me to stay…I shouldn't worry…'_ "I'm home!!" Suki yelled while she pounded on her front door.

"Why are you knocking? It's your house, don't you have the key?"

"Of course! I just felt like making you do it." She said to him then walked in. "Katsu…do you have _that box_ with you?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because of _**this!**_" She exclaimed as she held out a key.

"huh? And uh…what exactly does _that_ have to do with me?" He replied, completely clueless as to what was going on. (imagine a bunch of question marks floating above his head)

"Just gimme the box!" She demanded.

"um…_okay?_" Katsu said as he handed it to her.

Suki used the key to unlock it, Katsu was now even more confused (If that's even possible) . Suddenly, The bracelet he was wearing started glowing, and then shattered and disappeared, along with the box.

"Hm? Uh…what just happened?" Katsu asked, still clueless.

"Do you feel any different?" Suki questioned him.

"…different _how_?"

"Mirai said that if I used this key on that box, that it would make you alive again…or you would disappear…but you're still here so…That must mean that you're…" Suki grabbed his arm. "Alive!…or…do all ghosts have a pulse…?"

"…huh!? But I don't…how is that possible…?" He stuttered… trying to make sense out of all this.

"Honestly, I have no idea, but who cares! We have a party to get ready for! **Lets party!!**" She shouted.

"Isn't the party _next_ week?" He reminded her, though still not sure whether or not to believe what had just happened.

"Uh…right…well anyway, we need to buy some things, can you come with me to the store tomorrow?"

"…Do I have to?"

"Please!?" She begged.

"All right, **fine**…"

---

They went to the store the next day to buy supplies for the party, it didn't take them very long, and Katsu didn't have such a bad time.

Soon the party day had arrived, Suki had invited Tsubame as well, and everyone was having fun, especially Mirai, who was getting quite a bit of attention from the other girls. Tsubame spent most of the time talking to Katsu, though he couldn't understand half the things she said due to her mumbling; Tae was hanging out with Mirai the whole time, asking how she made her hair so shiny; and Misao…was yelling and dancing around with Suki. Speaking of Suki, she was now glad that she had moved, though…she was going to miss Mirai.

**The End**

Authors Notes: Finally done, it only took me two months. Sorry for any delays I had, and also if the characters are acting a bit_ differently_ in this chapter, it's because I waited to long to start on it and almost lost interest. Well, actually I _had_, but I really hate it when I read a great story only to find that the author has given up on it (not that I think my story is great) so decided to finish anyway. Sorry again, and if you have any suggestions on how you think I can improve this chapter, **please** p.m. me (or leave them in a review).

I'd _really_ appreciate it if someone would review me. I worked really hard on the last few chapters...Is it too much to ask for 1 review..._I_ review all the stories I read... I just want to know how I did so next time I can do better.

Maybe next time I'll do a Tenchi Muyo story...hmm...I have a few programs I have ideas for. I have a list on my profile if you want to suggest one. (I,ve watched a lot of different shows, but I only have good ideas for some.) I could do a poll but I...Don't know how...

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Rurouni Kenshin or anything related to it.**


End file.
